


Something To Remember (so they won't forget)

by Flamyoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Français | French, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamyoi/pseuds/Flamyoi
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Tout ce qu'Harry voulait en huitième année, c'était de passer à autre chose. Il y parvient.





	Something To Remember (so they won't forget)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something To Remember (so they won't forget)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627599) by [RoozetteR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoozetteR/pseuds/RoozetteR). 



> Salut ! J'écris d'habitude en anglais sur ce site, mais j'ai eu un tel coup de coeur pour cette histoire (post-war vibes haha) que j'ai demandé à l'auteure si je pouvais la traduire juste après l'avoir terminée. (Thank you so much, RoozetteR !)
> 
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous lisez l'anglais, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à la version anglaise!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Le sang de Rogue est chaud et épais, pulsant dans la paume de sa main pressée contre la blessure béante. La peau entourant la morsure semble lisse et soyeuse, mais Harry ne sait pas si c'est sa texture réelle ou si c'est parce qu'elle est couverte de sang. En tous les cas, il ne peut pas se permettre de rester bloqué sur cette idée, car Severus est en train de suffoquer, émettant des bruits de gorges étranglés et cherchant sa main de ses doigts fins et glacés.

Ouvrant paresseusement les yeux sur les rideaux lacérés entourant son lit dans la tour de Gryffondor, Harry se frotte les doigts pour se débarrasser du souvenir du sang. Puis il prend un moment pour respirer et se concentrer sur les bruits familiers: les ronflements de Ron et les grognements de Seamus et Dean de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'est tellement familier que, l'espace d'un instant, il arrive à se persuader que la guerre n'a pas eu lieu et que c'est juste une nouvelle journée qui commence à l'école.

Mais Ron pousse un grognement et remue les jambes, ce qui à son tour fait bouger Hermione dans son sommeil, son débardeur mauve laissant la peau douce et chaude de son ventre toucher son bras. Son souffle est tiède et moite, son nez presque contre son aisselle. Harry prend alors conscience que la guerre n'était pas un rêve, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver le sommeil dans le même lit que ses deux meilleurs amis s'il n'avait pas passé dix mois dans une tente avec eux.

« C'est l'heure? » demande Ron d'un air endormi. Harry s'assoit sur le bord du lit, se gratte le ventre et tend mécaniquement la main vers sa baguette, ce qui réveille Hermione en sursaut.

« Il est encore tôt. » Harry analyse la faible lumière matinale et estime qu'il est presque six heures. « Je pensais descendre dans la salle commune de Serpentard, pour vérifier les joints sur les fenêtres et commencer à nettoyer la boue. »

« Je crois que j'ai de la Branchiflore dans mon sac, » ajoute Hermione, les yeux lourds de fatigue. Elle écarte les cheveux de son visage et cligne plusieurs fois. « Si jamais le sort d’expulsion ne fonctionne pas et que l'eau revient dans le dortoir. Je vais en chercher. »

« Ouais... Je viens aussi. » Annonce Dean, repoussant ses couvertures. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dormir plus que vous, les gars. »

« Génial. » Grognant sans retenue, Seamus donne un coup de pied qui envoie les couvertures au pied du lit. « Autant faire un tir groupé. »

L'année scolaire ne commence que dans deux semaines et les couloirs sont déserts tandis qu'ils marchent vers les donjons. Harry aperçoit des robes noires tourbillonnantes près de la classe de Potions, mais il ne s'arrête pas, écoutant Seamus raconter comment, l'année précédente, le château a créé une pièce entière pour cacher les élèves aux yeux des Carrow.

Le mur protégeant la salle commune de Serpentard recule avec dépit, révélant la pièce récemment inondée. L'odeur est atroce et la vision encore pire : meubles en train de moisir, algues, vieux vêtements, feuilles volantes, livres irrécupérables. Dans un coin, un Strangulot mort les fixe de ses yeux vides.

« Okay... » Ron parcourt la pièce d'un regard maussade. « Pas sûr que nos sorts de purification basiques soient suffisants. »

« C'est un début. » Harry soupire et contemple l'endroit. « Avec un peu de chance, ça suffira jusqu'à ce que Flitwick et Chourave finissent leur rite de purification. »

Ils sont couverts de boue et leurs estomacs crient famine le temps qu'ils se débarrassent du dernier cadavre de Strangulot et qu'ils allument un feu dans la cheminée. « On fait une pause et on se retrouve après ? » Épuise, Seamus se laisse glisser contre le mur à côté de Dean. Sa voix résonne étrangement à cause du sort de Têtenbulle qu'ils se sont lancés mutuellement quand ils ont compris que l'odeur n'allait pas diminuer en même temps que la saleté. « Après le déjeuner, peut-être? »

« On n'a même pas pris de petit-déjeuner. » Hermione semble aussi lasse, enchaînant les sorts de réparation sur les chandeliers muraux en argent face à elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent et que de faibles flammes y crépitent.

« C'est vrai ! » Sentant l'accalmie, Seamus attrape Dean par le bras et le traîne jusqu'à l'entrée. « Petit-déjeuner, sieste, déjeuner, et encore plus de nettoyage. » Propose-t-il.

« Ça me plaît, » sourit Ron, lançant une brassée d'algues dans l'âtre avant de s'essuyer les mains.

C'est un soulagement de mettre fin au sort de Têtenbulle, d'entendre à nouveau leurs voix résonner dans les couloirs. Harry va pour les suivre quand il se rend compte que la porte de la classe de Potions est entrouverte.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai, » annonce-t-il, avec un geste les invitant à continuer sans lui. « On se verra au petit-déj’. » Il hésite dans le couloir, se mordant les lèvres puis se forçant à sourire à la dernière seconde car Hermione le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il secoue la tête, et elle esquisse un faible sourire, un simple mouvement des lèvres qui assombri son visage, puis elle tourne les talons et suit les autres dans le couloir sans dire un mot.

Une fois le couloir à nouveau plongé dans un quasi-silence assourdissant – ce qui se fait de mieux en terme de silence à Poudlard – Harry humidifie ses lèvres et marche jusqu'à la salle de classe. Il ouvre la porte en grand et se glisse à l'intérieur sans en attendre l'autorisation.

« Ce n'est pas l'heure des cours, Potter. » Severus remarque sans lever les yeux. « Sentez-vous libre de partir. » Il est assis à son bureau, tournant les pages d'un épais volume brun, de la fumée s'élevant des dessins de chaudrons bouillonnants sur les pages. De longs cheveux cachent son visage, une mèche épaisse collée en filament humides à sa tempe droite.  
« Comment- » Harry s'arrête pour s'éclaircir la gorge, s'humidifier les lèvres et observer la pièce. C'est amusant qu'après toutes ces retenues au fil des années, il n'ait jamais remarqué à quel point le silence est à couper au couteau dans les donjons, avec le poids des attentes qui rôdent. « Comment allez-vous, monsieur? »

La bêtise de sa question le fait rougir, mais il ne bouge pas tandis que Rogue lève lentement les yeux. Et maintenant il peut voir, sans la protection des glamours ou de la distance, les cicatrices livides sur son cou, rouges, irritées et gonflées au milieu, rosâtres sur la fin. Elles se prolongent sous son cou, sur son sternum, disparaissant sous ses robes noires de professeur. Et les contusions sont effrayantes; du violet, du vert et du jaune foncé éclaboussant joyeusement l'ensemble, aggravant son teint de cire et lui donnant l'air sauvage.

« Satisfait? » Harry est surpris par cette voix éraillée, plus morose. Il frissonne, se demandant si les dommages aux cordes vocales de Rogue sont permanents, ou si elles vont guérir. Il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder sa gorge à nouveau. Est-ce que les gens ressentent cette même fascination morbide, ce mélange de soulagement et de peine, quand ils regardent sa propre cicatrice?

« Puis-je la toucher? »

L'horreur se dispute avec l'humiliation à la seconde où les mots quittent sa bouche. Harry n'a pas besoin de voir la manière dont Rogue plisse les yeux, il entend à peine les mots crachés dans sa direction. « Sortez d'ici. » Il tourne simplement les talons et quitte la pièce, la porte claquant derrière lui comme une finalité.

« Comment va le professeur Rogue? » demande Hermione, lui passant une assiette remplie lorsqu'il se glisse sur une place à côté d'elle.

« C'est- » Harry s'arrête, mâchant distraitement un grain de raisin. Rogue semblait fatigué, usé, sur la voie de la guérison. Humain. « C'est Rogue. » De l'autre côté de la table, Ron laisse échapper un grognement amusé.

« Je sais pas comment tu arrives à être poli avec lui. » La voix de Seamus résonne curieusement, comme s'il pensait qu'Harry devrait être désagréable, sans trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour le dire.

« On a déjà tous traversé trop de choses, non? » remarque Dean d'une voix neutre en se tournant vers Seamus. Sa joue est barrée d'une cicatrice estompée mais permanente, et il lui manque l'auriculaire de la main gauche. « La guerre est terminée. On ne devrait pas essayer de s'en remettre, maintenant ? »

« Eh, » Ron intervient en pointant sa fourchette en direction de Seamus. « Si on peut accepter qu'Harry fasse une fixette sur Rogue, tu pourrais aussi faire un effort. »

Seamus et Dean se tournent vers Harry, des questions plein les yeux. Mais Harry, ne pensant qu'à Rogue, les ignore et continue son repas.

~*~*~

« Tu recommences, » remarque doucement Hermione, assise juste à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ses orteils coincés sous sa cuisse remuent un peu et Harry étend la main pour lui caresser distraitement la cheville.

« Quoi ? » Il ne peut retenir le soupir dans sa voix. Depuis qu'il est revenu pour la huitième année, il ne compte plus les qualificatifs qu'on lui a attribué: renfrogné, condescendant, terriblement menaçant, obsédé de façon morbide, tout-puissant, déprimé et à fleur de peau. Il en a relativement assez.

« Ce truc avec tes doigts. » Ron répond à sa place. Il est assis sur une chaise à la gauche d'Harry, lisant de vieux numéros de Quidditch Magazine et regardant le feu. Le pull qu'il porte est d'un vert brillant, presque irisé, avec un _F_ violet brodé sur le devant. Personne ne dit rien lorsqu'il effleure machinalement la lettre avant de tourner les pages de son magazine.

« Je fais un truc avec mes doigts ? » Bien qu'incongru, c'est un changement bienvenue dans la conversation, et Harry sourit à Ron.

« Ouais, tu fais, euh... » Ron commence, levant sa paume droite et repliant les doigts de manière à ce que le plat de son pouce repose contre la pulpe de ses autres doigts. Il effectue ensuite des cercles avec son pouce, lentement, frottant ses doigts dans un mouvement étrangement hypnotique.

Harry est gêné de constater qu'il reproduit le mouvement avec sa main gauche et la laisse tomber sur sa cuisse. « Je fais ça souvent? »

« Depuis Professeur Rogue dans la Cabane Hurlante, » confie doucement Hermione. Avec ses cheveux attachés sur le haut de son crâne en une queue-de-cheval désordonnée et un pull bleu et duveteux trop large, elle devrait sembler jeune et insouciante. Mais elle a juste l'air fatiguée et délavée, la peau sous ses yeux marquée par le manque de sommeil. « Ça me fait penser à cette réplique, ' _Va-t'en, tache damnée! Va-t'en!', »_ cite-t-elle en référence à Lady Macbeth.

« C'est pas... Je veux dire- » Soupirant de frustration, Harry se retourne et regarde Ron, implorant, espérant qu'il puisse trouver les mots qui lui font défaut pour décrire cette connexion étrange qui le relie à Rogue, pour expliquer qu'il veut juste passer du temps à l'écouter respirer. Peut importe, tant qu'il oublie ce que ça fait, ce sang humide et tiède sur ses doigts.

« Ouais, je sais. » Ron s'avachit contre sa chaise et fronce les sourcils en regardant le feu. « Mais les choses devraient se tasser bientôt, non? »

« V'là l'espoir. » Harry soupire et se blottit dans le canapé, fermant les yeux en pensant à Rogue.

 

Quand Rogue a ouvert les yeux, suffoquant, le regard fou, Harry était tout proche, hantant l'infirmerie comme il en avait pris l'habitude entre deux réparations. Dès que Rogue l'a aperçu, les yeux remplis d'une sorte de faim terrible et désespérée, il a brandit une main tremblante pour agripper le t-shirt d'Harry pendant que les vapeurs laiteuses d'un souvenir coulaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Potter, » a lâché Rogue, presque incapable de former le mot, son haleine chaude et viciée réchauffant la nuque du jeune homme. Harry s'est penché pour attraper ses épaules – trop minces et fragiles sous ses doigts – et alors les filaments de mémoire presque translucides ont coulé sur ses mains comme de l'eau froide.

« Rogue, tout va bien, » l'a rassuré Harry, se débattant avec toutes les différentes émotions et les ignorant pour le moment. « Je l'ai fait, il n'est plus là. On est sauvés. » Il a sentit Rogue se raidir sous ses mains et a croisé son regard, visualisant de toutes ses forces Voldemort gisant sans vie sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Sur le moment, il n'a pas su si ça avait fonctionné, si Rogue avait eu la force de lire dans son esprit, mais les muscles de son dos se sont progressivement détendus et Harry l'a allongé à nouveau sur le matelas.

« M. Potter! » Madame Pomfresh s'est approchée à pas pressés et a sortit sa baguette alors que les yeux de Rogue se fermaient doucement. « Il était conscient ? »

« Oui, il- » Harry s'est frotté les mains l'une contre l'autre sans y penser, ne pouvant oublier la fragilité des os de Rogue sous ses paumes. « Il m'a appelé. »

 

« Harry? » Hermione remue ses orteils à nouveau, souriant malgré la fatigue. Harry cligne des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge dans le présent. « C'est bientôt l'heure de ta retenue, non ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. » Essuyant ses mains contre son jean, Harry se lève et se dirige vers le portrait. « A plus tard ! »

Certaines parties de Poudlard sont toujours interdites aux plus jeunes grâce à des sorts de limite d'âge, mais la directrice McGonagall ne va pas laisser quelques difficultés structurelles l'empêcher de rouvrir une école magique. Deux fois par semaine, la plupart des élèves à partir de la sixième année aident à la reconstruction, accompagnés par des volontaires offrant leurs services le week-end : briseurs de sorts et adultes triés sur le volet.

C'est étrangement réconfortant, de devoir aller en retenue avant la fin de la première semaine, et il marche en direction des donjons, débarrassant distraitement les gravats et réparant les pierres abîmées ou les embrasures de porte brisées sur son chemin. Après avoir donné sa vie pour Poudlard puis passé l'été reclus dans la tour de Gryffondor, à nettoyer et réparer le château, Harry est assez confiant en ses capacités en sortilèges, si bien qu'il est curieusement satisfait lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte de la salle de Potions.

« Ah, Potter, » l'accueille Rogue de son étrange voix éraillée qui fait frissonner Harry. « Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et toujours incapable de passer la première semaine de cours sans incident. » Observant Harry de ses yeux étincelants, Rogue tourne la tête vers le placard à ingrédients.

Harry attend la réaction de colère naturelle à ces mots, mais s'il rougit et ressent le besoin pressant de se tordre sur place, c'est tout ce que la remarque provoque chez lui. « Oui, monsieur, » répond-il poliment. Haussant les épaules, il récupère le chiffon et la bassine et se met au travail. C'est une tâche familière, et il laisse son esprit s'échapper tandis qu'il frotte, range et réapprovisionne.

Rogue est assis à son bureau, notant des parchemins et donnant l'impression d'ignorer Harry. C'est apaisant, et Harry travaille lentement et méthodiquement. Les robes que porte Rogue ont un col montant et sont boutonnées quasiment jusqu'à son menton, dissimulant complètement ses cicatrices. Il semble aller bien mieux que ne seraient-ce que deux semaines auparavant.

 

Harry a revu Rogue pour la première fois le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Mme Weasley avait vu les choses en grand et ouvert sa maison à tous ses amis pour une fête, mais c'était encore trop difficile pour lui d'être entouré d'autant de monde. Entre cette oppressante impression de claustrophobie et l'espace béant laissé par Fred dans les festivités, Harry s'est enfui aussi tôt que possible pour retrouver la protection de Poudlard.

Rogue était dans sa réserve, se tenant fermement à l'escabeau tandis qu'il en descendait prudemment. Un voile de transpiration brillait sur son front et sa lèvre supérieure, et des plaques cramoisies couvraient ses joues. Il respirait difficilement et Harry s'est demandé où il serait sur l'échelle de la colère lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'Harry avait constaté à quel point il tremblait pendant qu'il lissait son parchemin et prenait des notes précises sur les ingrédients manquants.

« Hésiter à la porte est une action indigne d'un Gryffondor, » a lâché Rogue d'une voix rauque et éraillée, presque un grognement. Harry a tressailli et s'est involontairement léché ses lèvres. Lorsque Rogue s'est tourné face à lui, debout dans la pièce sombre avec un regard fiévreux lui donnant vaguement l'air fou, Harry a frissonné et avalé difficilement sa salive pendant que son ventre se contractait. « Entrez et rendez-vous utile, Potter. »

« C'est bon de vous revoir- » il a failli ajouter «  _conscient »_ mais s'est rattrapé à temps « -monsieur ».

« J'en doute. » Avec un geste en direction de l'escabeau, Rogue s'est contenté de tenir son parchemin et de commencer à vérifier la liste de noms.  
Pendant les deux heures qui ont suivit, Harry a escaladé et descendu de l'escabeau, plissant des yeux, toussant et lisant les noms et les quantités jusqu'à ce que sa voix soit rauque et ses cuisses tremblantes. Finalement, Rogue s'est arrêté pour contempler attentivement sa liste et Harry s'est éloigné avec reconnaissance pour s'asseoir sur un barreau de l'escabeau en attendant de voir ce qui allait suivre.

Dans cette position, Harry faisait presque la même taille que Rogue. Il était très conscient d'être en train de respirer le même air que lui, seuls dans la réserve avec la porte fermée, et que si jamais il écartait un peu ses cuisses, Rogue serait entre ses jambes. Cette pensée lui a inexplicablement donné le vertige, son pénis a tressailli dans son pantalon, et sa respiration s'est accélérée.  
Rogue semblait curieusement accessible dans la pénombre. Ses robes étaient toujours boutonnées jusqu'en haut, mais il y avait une ligne de barbe à peine visible sur sa mâchoire et ce n'est que quand Harry a entendu, « Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire? » qu'il a réalisé qu'il avait tendu la main et était maintenant en train de caresser le visage de Rogue.

La peau de son visage était grasse et fraîche, très loin de la chaleur soyeuse dans la Cabane Hurlante, et Harry en a été soulagé. C'était comme si cette sensation était la preuve que Rogue était réel, qu'il était humain et vivant et en train de fixer Harry au lieu de se vider de son sang sur un plancher poussiéreux. Alors Harry s'est penché en avant et a pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Vous êtes vivant, » a-t-il murmuré contre les lèvres de Rogue. Un baiser sec, presque chaste. Harry a fermé les yeux et a passé sa langue contre elles, traçant les fines lignes et la légère bosse au coin de la lèvre inférieure de Rogue.

« Que faîtes-vous, Potter? » Mais Rogue ne l'a pas repoussé, ses mains chaudes et fermes reposant contre la cuisse d'Harry. Et Harry s'est sentit en sécurité, entouré par l'escabeau et le corps de Rogue.

« Je veux juste vous toucher, » a annoncé Harry, grimaçant face à la stupidité des mots à peine sortis de sa bouche.

« Et je veux que vous me touchiez. » Mais il est inexplicable, ce désire qu'il a depuis qu'il a empêché la mort de Rogue durant la bataille. Il l'a surveillé à l'infirmerie, l'a suivi dans tout le château ; il est impuissant face au besoin d'être proche de lui.

« En effet? » Levant un sourcil avant de se rapprocher, Rogue s'est collé contre lui, puis une de ses mains est descendue pour entourer son entre-jambe. Son sourire n'était en rien moins malicieux tandis qu'Harry a haleté et s'est arqué contre le toucher. « Et comment, précisément, voulez-vous être touché? »

Toutes les questions qu'Harry hésitait à poser ces dernières semaines – Qu'aimiez-vous le plus chez ma mère? Pourquoi étiez-vous prêt à mourir pour moi? Puis-je toucher votre cou? – ont paru insignifiantes à côté de la manière dont les épaules de Rogue ont tremblé sous son emprise et des mouvements précis de sa main sur lui. C'était fantastique et interdit de la meilleure des manières.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience sexuelle. Mais c'était quand même humiliant de jouir dans ses sous-vêtements après deux minutes. Rougissant, il n'a même pas attendu le « Ce sera tout, Potter, » de Rogue avant de fuir la pièce pour courir trouver refuge dans la tour de Gryffondor.

 

Et maintenant, il est assis sur le sol de la salle de Potions, une fois encore en train de ranger les ingrédients pendant que Rogue le regarde, les joues rougies. Harry n'a aucun moyen d'être certain que Rogue sait ce à quoi il vient de penser, et se tourne pour placer le dernier pot sur l'étagère avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et traverser la pièce pour se placer devant le bureau de Rogue.

« Acceptable, » finit-il par dire, lançant un regard méprisant en direction de l'étagère avant de reprendre sa notation. Sa main gauche tient le coin du parchemin pendant qu'il rédige méthodiquement un commentaire qui fera sans nul doute pleurer un enfant.

Audacieusement, Harry tend la main et touche doucement les doigts de Severus. Ils sont chauds, la peau sèche et rêche sur ses jointures et des poils poussant à la base de ses doigts. Le contraste est tellement fort avec les doigts froids et contractés qui se sont accrochés à lui tandis que les souvenirs coulaient comme des larmes des yeux de Severus qu'Harry se détend, traçant les contours, la ligne des os de la pulpe des doigts au poignet. Et quand il regarde sur le côté et voit Severus assis là, le fixant avec une étrange lueur étincelante dans le regard, Harry sent son pénis réagir et sa nuque prendre feu.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée, » dit Rogue. Mais il reste assis et laisse Harry toucher ses doigts, et continue de le regarder comme il le faisait dans la Cabane. Comme s'il pouvait voir dans la tête d'Harry, ce qui est une perspective à la fois terrifiante et excitante.

Il est dur à nouveau. Mais c'est une retenue et Rogue a ce regard fermé qui n'annonce rien de bon, alors Harry se lève pour partir et lance à voix basse, « Bonne nuit, monsieur. »

 

~*~*~

Les gens sont enjoués tandis qu'ils se saluent dans les couloirs, formant des groupes d'étude pour rattraper les cours, souriant à travers leurs larmes et s'écartant de son chemin dans la salle bondée avec des signes de tête respectueux. C'est tellement artificiel que, la plupart du temps, Harry traverse ces mêmes couloirs les dents serrées et le visage fermé.

Il est devenu obnubilé par la surveillance de Rogue sur la carte, trouvant rassurant de mémoriser sa routine quotidienne et sa position à toute heure du jour. C'est ainsi qu'il découvre, un mois après le début de l'année scolaire, que s'il maintient sa baguette sur la page, le mot de passe des appartements de Rogue apparaît.

Le fait que les protections lui permettent d'entrer après une protestation réticente, presque de mauvaise grâce, est déjà surprenant. Mais le fait d'ouvrir la porte et de se glisser à l'intérieur pour découvrir Rogue calmement assis sur le canapé, en train de lire devant le feu l'est encore plus. Parce qu'Harry est propriétaire d'un chez-lui, si tant est qu'on puisse considérer le Square Grimmaurd comme tel, et il sait dès qu'un changement se produit dans les protections. Donc le fait que Severus soit simplement assis là en train de lire au lieu de lui jeter un sort ou de le jeter dehors le laisse abasourdi.

Il est aussi surpris par la manière dont la pièce semble accueillante et soigneusement cloisonnée. Le fond est occupé par un lit à baldaquin en fer forgé avec des oreillers rembourrés et une lourde couverture bleue, entouré de chaque côté par de chaleureuses tables de chevet en bois d'érable avec une armoire assortie près de la salle de bain attenante. Rogue ne dit rien pendant qu'Harry examine son environnement, passant ses doigts sur le mur de pierre froid et lançant sa robe sur le dossier du canapé.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où Harry prend place à côté de lui sur le canapé et le fixe avec un regard rempli d'espoir que Rogue baisse son livre avec un soupir et se tourne pour être face à lui. « Je suis habitué aux actions et aux sentiments inappropriés. » Le ton rauque de sa voix excite Harry et il se rapproche jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent. Rogue baisse les yeux, ferme le livre et le pose de l'autre côté. « Que voulez-vous, Potter? »

Harry y réfléchit pendant qu'il passe un de ses doigts contre la pommette de Rogue. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous toucher. »

La réaction de Rogue ne se fait pas attendre, et soudain Harry est sur le dos, la tête rebondissant sur l’accoudoir du canapé pendant qu'ils essayent d'établir un rythme. Leur nez s'écrase l'un contre l'autre, la monture des lunettes d'Harry appuyant douloureusement contre l'arrête de son nez. Mais il ne veut pas fermer les yeux, et son cerveau annihile toute protestation dès lors que Rogue passe une main sous sa chemise et griffe son ventre.

« S'il vous plaît, touchez-moi, » implore Harry, passant la main entre eux pour déboutonner son pantalon. Il ne veut pas jouir dans ses sous-vêtements encore une fois, veut sentir la peau de Rogue contre la sienne, et Rogue semble le comprendre. Il déboutonne son propre pantalon jusqu'à ce que leurs pénis se touchent: Harry s'arque et jouit contre la cuisse de Rogue avec un cri.

« Désolé, » finit-il par marmonner, clignant des yeux. Rogue est toujours allongé sur le canapé avec lui, dos au feu et ses hanches glissant contre les siennes, et Harry frissonne. « En général, je ne- » il fait un geste embarrassé. Mais Rogue est chaud et solide et ne saigne pas, donc Harry prend une grande inspiration. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de rapports sexuels, mais en général je ne jouis pas, euh, aussi vite. »

« Un compliment, sans doute. » Rogue le regarde étrangement, un peu perplexe. Harry a peur de se faire jeter dehors incessamment sous peu, alors il glisse ses mains dans les cheveux de Rogue, le rapprochant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

C'est mieux cette fois-ci, comme si la bouche d'Harry avait mémorisé la forme de celle de Rogue après une introduction aussi brève, et Harry sent son pénis tressaillir quand Rogue se coule contre lui. Son ventre est humide et Harry panique, repoussant Rogue suffisamment pour le regarder et se rendre compte que l'humidité vient de sa propre semence et pas du sang ou de n'importe quelle autre substance cauchemardesque.

Même si c'était très agréable de se frotter contre Rogue avant, c'est encore meilleur quand il peut voir la tête violacée du pénis de Rogue heurter la sienne, plus petite et rosée. Harry sent une bulle d'hystérie enfler dans sa poitrine, peut à peine croire qu'il a eu l'audace d'entrer dans les appartements de Rogue et d'initier _ceci_ , et il embrasse Rogue avec plus de vigueur pendant qu'ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre.

Les respiration saccadées dans son oreille, la chaleur, l'humidité et le frottement apaisant de peau contre peau. Harry se perd dans l'instant, fermant son poing sur la chemise de Rogue tandis qu'il s'arque et grogne, la nuque mécontente de l'angle maladroit contre l’accoudoir du canapé. Et quand Rogue passe sa main au-dessus de sa hanche et entre ses jambes avant de pousser le bout de son doigt en lui, Harry pousse un cri et jouit une seconde fois, le corps de Rogue se tendant quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'il suit Harry dans l'orgasme.

« Merci. » Rogue lève un sourcil pour toute réponse. C'est une remarque ridicule, alors qu'il est étendu à demi-nu sur le canapé avec Rogue, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas eu l'intention d'initier quoi que ce soit de ce genre, ses muscles sont détendus et relaxés, il est entouré de leur chaleur corporelle, et il peut sentir la peau de Rogue pressée contre la sienne.

Ce n'est que quand il lève les mains pour toucher aux boutons cachant sa gorge que Rogue réagit. « Pas maintenant, » lâche-t-il d'une voix sans appel, encore étrangement irrégulière. Cet aveu lui coûte, Harry s'en rend compte, parce que ses yeux se ferment et les muscles de sa jambe se tendent.

« Je comprends, » Harry répond doucement. Et c'est vrai. Parce que la raison pour laquelle Rogue ne veut pas qu'Harry touche ses cicatrices est aussi la raison pour laquelle Harry va bientôt se lever pour aller dormir dans la tour au lieu de rester sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que Rogue le mette dehors.

Pour l'instant, en tout cas, Harry est satisfait et en sécurité, alors il pose la main sur la hanche de Severus et repousse les souvenirs rampants de la guerre. Ils restent simplement allongés en écoutant le feu, pendant qu'Harry essaye de comprendre ce qu'il est en train de faire et pourquoi il le fait avec Rogue.   
  


~*~*~

Cela n'a rien de surprenant d'être convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice le lendemain.

La dernière fois qu'Harry s'est trouvé dans cette pièce, c'était après la bataille finale, quand tout n'était que désordre. Il était accablé par les portraits applaudissant et trop anxieux à l'idée de réparer sa baguette de houx pour remarquer les détails. Mais maintenant le bureau est rangé et fonctionnel, sans les machins ronronnants et sifflants, un fauteuil confortable et fonctionnel occupant l'espace où le perchoir de Fumseck se trouvait.

« Biscuit au gingembre? » McGonagall tend l'assiette dès qu'Harry s’assoit, les lèvres esquissant un sourire quand Harry gèle sur place. « Certaines traditions méritent d'être poursuivies, » annonce-t-elle sans méchanceté.

« Merci. » Harry sourit en retour et prend un biscuit, les yeux cherchant automatiquement l'endroit où Dumbledore dort dans son cadre.

« Je vous ai appelé, M. Potter, parce que- » McGonagall continue une fois qu'un elfe apparu avec un service à thé les a servi tous les deux, « certaines protections magiques sont perturbées quand- » elle s'arrête brusquement, mal à l'aise, et repose sa tasse de thé sur le bureau tout en dardant Harry d'un regard sévère. « Certaines protections magiques sont perturbées quand un enseignant entretient des relations inappropriées avec un élève. »

Harry se sent rougir et cache son visage derrière sa tasse pendant qu'il cherche ce qu'il va dire. Il se sent mieux depuis qu'il a pu passer des heures à toucher Rogue et l'écouter respirer, plus à sa place et en sécurité, mais est-il prêt à admettre ouvertement qu'il _veut_ Rogue? Et même qu'il veut un futur avec lui? Peut-être. Et McGonagall l'observe toujours, semblant de plus en plus anxieuse face à l'absence de dénégation d'Harry.

« Vous savez que les protections sont fortes, » finit-il par dire, une fois qu'il a bu plus de la moitié de sa tasse. McGonagall est alors assise si strictement sur sa chaise qu'il en a mal au dos.

« M. Potter- »

« Après cette année, aucun de nous deux ne reviendra à Poudlard. » Son ton est un peu plus rebelle que raisonnable, et Harry prend une inspiration pour se calmer. « S'il n'avait pas besoin de la sécurité de Poudlard pour récupérer, Rogue ne serait même pas ici. Et techniquement, j'aurais dû être diplômé l'année dernière. Seulement... Pouvez-vous nous laisser pour les quelques mois à venir? »

« M. Potter, » McGonagall essaie à nouveau.

« Vous voulez que je parte? » Harry est le plus sérieux du monde en posant cette question. Parce que s'il a la possibilité d'aller se cacher à Square Grimmaurd pour le reste de l'année, Severus n'a vraiment aucun refuge qui lui donnera accès aux ingrédients nécessaires pour le maintenir en bonne santé.

Et maintenant McGonagall le regarde, une lueur triste est blessée dans les yeux. « Êtes-vous certain qu'une relation avec Severus soit recommandée? »

Harry n'est sûr de rien, à ce point. Mais il aime Rogue et ce qu'il lui fait ressentir. C'est la seule bribe de positivité qui l'aide à s'en sortir en ce moment, et il n'est prêt à l'abandonner pour personne. Alors il laisse ses lèvres former un sourire espiègle tandis qu'il regarde McGonagall. « S'il y a bien une chose dans laquelle je suis bon, c'est de mener des guerres. »

Des larmes montent à ces mots, et elle semble soudainement si vieille et ébranlée qu'Harry devine qu'il ne sera pas réprimandé trop sévèrement pour son comportement. « Les vacances approchent. » Elle s'arrête de parler pour regarder par la fenêtre, et bien qu'elle semble encore tiraillée lorsqu'elle se retourne vers lui, elle paraît aussi résignée. « Permettez-moi d'être la première à vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, M. Potter, » se contente-t-elle de dire, hochant sérieusement la tête tandis qu'elle lève son verre en guise de toast.

« A vous de même, Directrice. » Le doux tintement de leurs verres qui s'entrechoquent résonne avec mélancolie et l'entrevue prend fin peu après.

La pluie et le froid dominent à l'extérieur, le vent pliant les arbres et arrachant tellement de feuilles aux branches qu'on dirait que la forêt est en train de danser. Pourtant, ce n'est pas assez dissuasif quand Harry est aussi mitigé et émotif, alors il se glisse dans son dortoir, attrape son balais, et sort voler pour réfléchir.  
Il est battu par le vent et relaxé quand il rentre dans la salle commune plus tard, ne voulant rien d'autre qu'une douche et un sort pour guérir ses lèvres gercées, si bien qu'il n'est en rien préparé pour voir Seamus et Neville se hurler dessus pendant que la majorité de Gryffondor regarde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demande-t-il avec prudence, sa main cherchant automatiquement sa baguette.

« C'est- MERDE! » Les poings serrés dans ses cheveux, Seamus s'écarte et prend deux profondes respirations. « C'est rien, vraiment. Je suis juste. C'est. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. »

« Nous sommes tous fatigués. » Neville semble aussi rompu tandis qu'il se frotte les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, mec. » La voix de Seamus est faible mais sincère lorsqu'il se tourne vers Neville, bien que ses yeux soient toujours anxieux et ses épaules trop tendues. »

« C'est bon. » répond aussitôt Neville. « Viens m'aider dans la serre numéro quatre et ce sera comme si tout cette dispute n'avait pas eu lieu, okay? »

Une fois le portrait refermé derrière eux, les élèves les plus jeunes se tournent mécaniquement vers Harry. Il les ignore et se dirige vers sa chambre, se laissant tomber sur le lit avec un soupir, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. « Désolé, je suis pas d'humeur à parler pour l'instant. Je descend dans un moment. »

« Bien sûr, mon seigneur, » répond une voix légère et familière. Harry se retourne pour voir Ginny effectuer une révérence élaborée. Et même s'il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à parler, c'est la première fois de l'année que Ginny sourit sincèrement, ses yeux brillants de malice.

« Hey, » dit-il. Alors qu'elle ferme la porte et traverse la pièce, il se décale pour lui faire de la place sur le lit. « Que se passe-t-il? »

« Parle-moi, Harry, » dit-elle fermement, s'allongeant sur le matelas et défroissant sa jupe. « Tout le monde est trop occupé à se convaincre que tout va bien à nouveau et personne ne parle réellement. Et oui, » elle lève la main alors qu'Harry ouvre la bouche. « Je sais que nous ne sommes plus ensemble à présent, mais nous sommes toujours amis. Donc. » Et à présent son regard est farouche et sa bouche forme une ligne déterminée qui lui rappelle tellement Fred que c'en est douloureux. « Parle moi. »

« Je. » Harry s'arrête et se mord les lèvres. Mais Ginny a raison, à propos du fait de tout garder pour soi et de prétendre aller mieux, et c'est elle qui l'a aidé à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire avec Sirius en cinquième année. Peut-être qu'une observatrice impartiale est ce dont il a besoin maintenant ? « Je crois que j'en pince pour Rogue. »

« Oh. » Elle cligne des yeux, deux fois, et fixe Harry comme si elle essayait de regarder dans sa tête. « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de détails. »

Il se retrouve à tout lui dire à propos de sa fascination pour la voix, les mains et la texture de la peau de Severus. La manière bizarre qu'ils ont de se retrouver dans des situations sexuelles. « Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de coucher avec lui, » termine-t-il avec un profond soupir. Ginny s'est déplacée pour s'allonger sur le flanc à côté de lui, une main posée sur son ventre. C'est curieusement apaisant, bien plus que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Fred serait tellement surexcité par cette situation. » avoue Ginny au bout d'un moment, d'un ton léger, presque timide. Harry se tend. La dernière fois que Fred a été mentionné en sa présence était à son anniversaire, et Molly a eu besoin de quitter la pièce pour surveiller le gâteau et George est parti dans la salle de bain pour une demie-heure.

Mais Ginny a raison. « Fred se moquerait tellement de moi. » Ils restent là en silence pendant une minute, puis Harry grogne et se couvre le visage de son bras gauche. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Ginny? Est-ce que je devrais ressentir ça pour lui? »

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de la veilleuse que Fred m'a faite? » C'est une question bizarre et Harry repose son bras pour la regarder, leurs visages si proches que leurs front se touchent presque. « Après la première année, j'ai continué à faire des cauchemars. Maman ne ménageait pas sa peine, donc j'ai commencé à rester avec les jumeaux pour la convaincre que je dormais. » Elle remue, pressant son visage contre son cou. « Fred m'a fait une veilleuse de basilic avec une épée sanglante lui sortant de la gueule. »

Harry éclate de rire à l'image mentale, et c'est un tel soulagement de rire à un souvenir de Fred que les larmes montent. « Je peux l'imaginer trouvant ça drôle. »

« Oui. » La voix de Ginny est encore trop faible, ses doigts faisant de petits cercles sans répit. « Ça me permettait de me sentir calme, anesthésiée, de laisser mon esprit s'échapper jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'endormir. » Elle soupire laborieusement. « Elle a grillé à la fin de ma quatrième année, et Fred l'a remplacée. Après la bataille finale, je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai fait un peu de rangement, et je me suis enfouie sous les couvertures en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que je ferai si elle venait à griller à nouveau. »

« Il y aura d'autres personnes pour remplacer le sort pour toi, Ginny, » Harry annonce doucement, se demandant si pointer ce fait est la mauvaise chose à dire.

« Oui, » le surprend-elle à répondre. « Il y en aura d'autres. Et même si ce n'est pas Fred, ça ira quand même si quelque d'autre rempli le vide qu'il a laissé dans ma vie. »

Être couché dans un lit avec Ginny en pensant à Rogue est suffisamment bizarre. Il n'est pas certain d'être prêt à à accepter ce concept traumatisant de tourner la page. Et puis Ginny soupire à nouveau, une légère chaleur contre sa peau, et Harry pense qu'il est peut-être prêt à intégrer son passé et choisir son propre futur.

« Je ne peux pas- Je ne peux pas te dire quoi ressentir, Harry. Parce qu'actuellement je ne ressens pas grand chose. »

Sans rien dire, Harry passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle attrape sa hanche et blotti sa tête plus profondément au creux de son cou. Ils restent allongés en silence, regardant le soleil se lever par la fenêtre.  
  


~*~*~

Même si les gens l'observent et chuchotent, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un scandale. Peut-être qu'ils sont en train de comprendre qu'il a gagné son droit à l'intimité, peut-être qu'ils sont concentrées sur leurs propres problèmes, peut-être qu'ils ne croient pas sincèrement la rumeur clandestine que quelque chose se passe entre Harry et Rogue. Peut-être qu'ils ont peur de lui. Peu importe. Harry n'a que faire des raisons pour lesquelles son visage n'a pas encore été étalé en première page de la Gazette à la simple mention d'un commérage juteux, même s'il en est néanmoins reconnaissant.  
Les cours de Potions sont insoutenables. Harry garde la tête haute et Rogue maintient une discipline de fer sur la classe, mais à chaque fois que Rogue le regarde, il se souvient de la manière dont ses yeux brillaient à la lumière du feu. A chaque fois que Rogue presse fermement le bout de son doigt contre sa plume pour enlever l'excédent d'encre, Harry se souvient de la sensation d'un doigt pressant juste à l'entrée de son corps et perd le fil de ses pensées.  
Les vacances de Noël arrivent top tôt et Harry est perdu à l'idée de devoir passer des journées non structurées avec un temps libre infini. Ron et Ginny rentrent au Terrier, et bien qu'Harry sache qu'il y est le bienvenu, il ne peut se résoudre à s'imposer pour leur premier Noël sans Fred. Hermione semble aussi peu préparée à l'idée de passer des fêtes aussi animées et s'enfuit à la bibliothèque pour s'enterrer dans les livres. Neville la suit de près, l'engageant dans des conversations sur les plantes, alors Harry les laisse et va voir Severus.

La porte s'ouvre à son contact, et Harry sourit. « Salut, » dit-il doucement, fermant la porte derrière lui. Severus est assis sur le canapé, les yeux sur les flammes. « Dans six mois nous ne serons plus là. » Cela devient plus facile chaque jour de parler du futur sans qu'une panique insensée l'étouffe.

« Et où irez-vous à la fin de l'année, Potter? » Rogue semble fatigué, mais sa voix est plus douce, moins éraillée et elle caresse Harry comme de la soie.

« Où voulez-vous aller? » Sa voix est enjouée, presque taquine, mais il est sérieux. Il peut supporter qu'Hermione emménage dans sa vieille maison à Brighton après l'école dans le but d'être plus proche du souvenir de ses parents. Il peut supporter que Ron se lance en affaires avec George et Ginny, et même, aussi bizarre que ce soit, de développer une amitié avec Greg Goyle. Mais la pensée de ne pas pouvoir voir Rogue, de toucher sa peau et de l'écouter respirer, le paralyse de peur.

Rogue grogne et ignore sa question. « Si vous prévoyez de rester, ayez l'amabilité d'arrêter de frotter vos mains et d'entrer convenablement dans la pièce. Si vous décidez de quitter les lieux, félicitations pour avoir récupéré les neurones que vous aviez temporairement égarés, quels qu'ils soient. »   
Riant doucement pendant qu'il traverse la pièce, Harry hésite un moment avant de s'asseoir à côté de Rogue. Ça l'embête un peu de ne pouvoir grimper sur ses cuisses et l'embrasser, même maintenant qu'il a accepté son désir pour lui après l'avoir embrassé et touché intimement.

« Je ne sais vraiment rien de vous. » Harry regarde Rogue, songeur. « Et je vous déteste toujours en tant que professeur. Mais je veux être avec vous, et vous ne m'avez pas fichu dehors, donc je pense qu'on devrait apprendre à se connaître réellement. »

Rogue tourne la tête et fixe Harry. « Nous nous servons l'un de l'autre, » dit-il sans prendre de pincettes, « pour guérir. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Ça fait mal. Et ça ne semble pas totalement vrai. « Non, » Harry rétorque, prenant la main de Rogue pour la caresser. « Je ne nie pas qu'on essaye de se remettre de la guerre, mais je crois que si vous étiez seulement en train de vous servir de moi, vous ne m'auriez pas laissé entrer dans vos appartements. »

Un unique sourcil se lève. « Vous n'affirmez pas être en train de vous servir de moi? »

« Non. » Il sait que Rogue entend l'honnêteté dans sa voix à la manière dont ses yeux rétrécissent. « Je ne sais pas d'où viennent ces sentiments envers vous, mais je ne peux supporter l'idée de ne pas pouvoir vous toucher. »

Les yeux trouvant la main d'Harry en train d'effleurer légèrement sa cuisse, Rogue soupire. « Je m'en suis rendu compte. »

Harry se rapproche et dépose un léger baiser sur la joue de Rogue, les lèvres formant un demi-sourire. « J'aime aussi vous écouter respirer. »

« Parfait, » réagit Rogue d'un ton monotone. Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il secoue la tête imperceptiblement. « Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? »

Harry n'est pas sûr que la question soit rhétorique ou non, mais il est rassuré par le fait que Rogue soit aussi perplexe que lui, sans pour autant le jeter dehors. Passant une jambe sur celle de Rogue, Harry le chevauche et sourit quand des yeux sombres s'ouvrent pour le contempler. « On décidera plus tard de ce qu'on est en train de faire, » promet-il, entourant la nuque de Rogue de ses bras. « Une fois qu'on aura appris à se connaître. Pour l'instant, par contre, » chuchote-t-il, amenant son visage si proche de celui de Rogue qu'il peut voir du coin de l’œil le stigmate rose vif. « Contentons-nous de nous toucher. »

Il ne pense pas pouvoir s'en sortir avec une demande aussi audacieuse, mais ensuite la tension se dénoue dans les épaules de Rogue et il lève ses mains pour les placer légèrement sur les hanches d'Harry. « Peut-être devrais-tu commencer par m'appeler Severus, » propose-t-il, avant de franchir la distance entre eux.

Gardant les yeux ouverts, Harry glisse ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Severus, appréciant la sensation des mèches douces et légèrement grasses contre sa paume. De près, la peau de Severus semble floue et rose, et même s'ils se sont embrassés de la sorte avant, Harry est déterminé à faire passer une impression de maturité et de permanence. Il veut toucher Severus partout, jusqu'à ce que la texture de sa peau et son goût remplacent les derniers souvenirs rampants de sang et de fragilité.

Se levant, Harry tend le bras et attrape la main de Severus. « Je veux être sur le lit cette fois, » dit-il simplement, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Il le veut tellement qu'il n'est pas sûr de sa réaction si Severus le rejette maintenant. En effet, Severus semble hésiter alors qu'il regarde la main tendue d'Harry. « S'il te plaît? »

« Folie, » murmure Severus, fermant les yeux. Il semble tout d'un coup épuisé et fragile, assis là avec les joues rougies et les lèvres humides. Mais ensuite il déglutit et ouvre les yeux, le regard déterminé. Harry se force à rester immobile, à garder ses mains stables, et est récompensé lorsque Severus soupire et se lève. « Pure folie. » Il prend la main d'Harry et le guide jusqu'au lit.

Le fait de se déshabiller devant l'autre est curieusement plus difficile que d'initier un acte sexuel. Harry ouvre un bouton tandis qu'il retire sa chemise, trébuche en retirant son jean et son caleçon. Et une fois qu'il se tient debout, nu, conscient de chaque défaut et de chaque cicatrice, il a besoin de tout son courage pour garder la tête haute et le regard fixe pendant qu'il regarde Severus le détailler.

Il y a une cicatrice sur son poignet à cause du cimetière en quatrième année; la morsure de Basilic qui ressemble à un impact de balle sur le haut de son bras droit et les mots _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ à demi effacés sur le dos de sa main droite. Une cicatrice de brûlure sur sa nuque est tout ce qu'il lui reste du sort d'Hermione avant que les Raffleurs ne mettent la main sur eux, et il doit les deux lignes blanches allant de son nombril à sa hanche gauche à la Bataille Finale. Les poils sur sa poitrine et ses jambes sont épars par rapport à ceux de ses camarades de chambre, avec une toison sombre et sauvage à l'entrejambe.

Il n'a aucune idée de comment il se situe par rapport aux autres hommes, et ses bras tressaillent à l'envie de se couvrir. La seule chose qui l'en empêche est l'imperceptible hésitation de Severus avant de retirer sa chemise et de la laisser tomber par terre.

Contrairement à lui, les seules cicatrices sur Severus sont celles, inégales et rougeâtres, de son cou. Sa peau pâle et lisse recouvre les os et les muscles, avec des poils sombres sur ses jambes, plus qu'Harry sur le torse, et, Harry est satisfait de le constater, une toison aussi fournie de poils pubiens.

« Okay. » Harry prend une profonde inspiration et fait un grand sourire. Severus hausse un sourcil. « On a fait le plus difficile. » Il tire le drap à lui et se glisse dans le lit, essayant de se donner un air bravache. Ce n'est pas difficile, il veut simplement toucher et goûter.

Severus se tient au pied du lit et observe Harry, semblant vaguement interloqué par le tour des événements. « Folie, » marmonne-il encore, mais ensuite il grimpe dans le lit, et Harry se jette dans ses bras avant qu'il puisse changer d'avis.

S'embrasser avec trop d'enthousiasme se révèle compliqué, surtout quand Harry est déterminé à toucher chaque centimètre carré de Severus. A la lumière de la bougie, sa peau paraît brillante tandis qu'Harry embrasse et lèche et suce sa poitrine et ses bras.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas? » Severus souffle et cloue Harry au lit. Harry en serait offensé, sauf que maintenant toute la peau chaude de Severus est pressée contre lui, solide et réelle avec une puissante odeur musquée, et leurs aines sont alignées.

« Aucune, » répond Harry d'un air guilleret, passant ses bras autour de son cou. « Mais nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, et je me suis dit que tu m'arrêterai si je faisais quelque chose qui ne te plaisait pas. » Il fait un grand sourire, ondulant des hanches pour sentir leur pénis frotter l'un contre l'autre. « Ce que tu as fait. Alors au lieu de te moquer de mon inexpérience, touche-moi et montre-moi ce que tu aimes. »

Soit son attitude, soit ses mots étaient la bonne direction à prendre, et les yeux de Severus étincellent avant qu'il baisse la tête et embrasse Harry à pleine bouche. Harry commence à répondre, mais ensuite Severus glisse un genou entre ses jambes et se redresse pour lui pincer un téton, et Harry ne peut que gémir et resserrer son emprise sur les cheveux de Severus.

Se rouler des pelle n'a rien à voir avec se frotter l'un contre l'autre dans le but de coucher ensemble. Les baisers avec Cho et le pelotage maladroit, plus drôle qu'excitant, avec Ginny ne peuvent se mesurer à ce va-et-vient contre un homme, dur et transpirant, qui sait comment exciter et provoquer. Harry serre les poings, sentant la chaleur du crâne de Severus sous le bout de ses doigts et il adresse une pensée fervente de remerciement à ce qui a attiré son attention sur Severus au départ.

« Je déteste les choux de Bruxelles, » lâche-t-il quand Severus introduit un doigt en lui. Il est toujours au-dessus de lui, s'écartant pour lui jeter un drôle de regard.

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Les choux de Bruxelles, » répète Harry. « Je déteste ça. Si tu commandes à manger pour moi, ne commande pas de choux de Bruxelles. »  
« Et où vais-je potentiellement commander ces choux de Bruxelles pour toi? » murmure Severus contre le cou d'Harry, suçant sa peau tandis qu'il glisse doucement un second doigt lubrifié en lui.

« Ils sont populaires en Belgique, » halète Harry, essayant d'attirer Severus plus près. Il a l'envie hilarante de remarquer comment les souvenirs de Severus se sont enfoncés dans sa peau à l'infirmerie, et de demander si la sensation peut être comparée à celle des doigts enfouis dans son corps, mais Severus recule suffisamment la tête pour regarder Harry et hausse un sourcil.

« J'ai envie de voyager, » lui rappelle Harry. « Et tu ne m'as pas encore dis où tu voulais aller à la fin de l'année. » Les yeux de Severus étincellent, lui donnant l'air possédé, et Harry sourit largement avant de s'arquer quand Severus remue ses doigts et que le plaisir explose jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. « Tu m'en parleras plus tard, » dit-il, à bout de souffle, attrapant Severus pour un autre baiser.

C'est douloureux quand Severus introduit lentement son pénis en lui. Mais c'est aussi agréable dans le plus curieux sens du terme. Harry se sent entièrement entouré par Severus, ancré, transporté et complet; et c'est un sentiment enivrant et puissant.

Il s'enfonce sur Severus trop tôt, se mord les lèvres pour étouffer un cri de douleur quand Severus s'introduit trop rapidement. Ça brûle, et entre la salive, la transpiration et le sperme, c'est humide et odorant et étrangement étouffant. Les doigts qui s'agrippent aux bras de Severus sont plus un avertissement qu'autre chose. Le cœur d'Harry bat si vite qu'il a le goût de sang dans la bouche, et son esprit revient sur les images de la guerre à une allure alarmante.

« Le bitto est un fromage très cher dont le goût est incomparable, » chuchote Severus dans son oreille. Harry ferme les yeux et pousse une exclamation, tournant la tête jusqu'à ce que son nez soit pressé contre la cicatrice sur le cou de Severus. Il se crispe, mais se détend en plongeant plus profondément dans le corps d'Harry.

« Il n'est fabriqué qu'entre juin et septembre, » continue Severus. « et par des fermiers, en suivant un procédé que leurs ancêtres celtiques ont transmis aux générations suivantes. » Il s'arrête une fois complètement logé dans le corps d'Harry, soupirant tandis qu'il bouge ses hanches paresseusement, petit à petit. « J'ai l'intention de m'en procurer cet été. »

« J'ai hâte d'y goûter, » murmure Harry. Il peut sentir les cicatrices en relief contre ses lèvres et l'étrange chaleur de Severus pulsant en lui. C'est fabuleux, et l'emprise qu'il a sur les bras de Severus se détend. « Où est-il fabriqué? »

« En Italie, » un très léger sourire passe sur les lèvres de Severus avant qu'il se remette à bouger ses hanches.

« Oh. » Étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, Harry soupire à la sensation de Severus bougeant en lui. « On ira cet été. »

Et ensuite Severus change de trajectoire et trouve sa prostate, et Harry arrête de parler.

Leur rythme est maladroit et inégal, leurs baisers désordonnés et plus des exclamations bouche-ouverte qu'autre chose. Harry jouit bien trop rapidement et en serait gêné sans l'expression de plaisir sur le visage de Severus alors qu'Harry caresse son dos pendant qu'il jouit en lui.

Plus tard, quand Severus se retire et Harry se sent humide et frigorifié, il se roule en boule contre Severus et passe ses doigts sur son torse.

« J'ai des sentiments pour toi, » dit-il doucement. Severus est étendu sur le dos, observant le plafond sans bouger, mais Harry sent la manière dont son ventre tremble sous ses doigts. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est le cas, et ça me plaît. »

Quand Severus se retourne finalement pour le regarder, il y a quelque chose de prudent dans son regard qui fait battre le cœur d'Harry plus vite. « Je t'ai donné mes souvenirs. » Sa voix est rauque après le sexe, et Harry frissonne et se colle encore plus à lui. « Je n'aurais pas abandonné une partie si intime de moi-même à quelqu'un envers qui je ne ressentirai rien. »  
Ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, de l'un comme de l'autre, mais c'est suffisant pour le moment.

Levant les mains, Harry caresse nonchalamment la peau chaude et striée du cou de Severus. C'est agréable contre la pulpe de ses doigts, rassurant et réel, avec l'humidité de la transpiration et non celle du sang. C'est intime, d'une manière bouleversante, et ça le fait sourire tandis qu'il lève les yeux pour regarder Severus.

Et Severus le regarde, les yeux apaisés dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Fermant les yeux, bercé par les caresses d'Harry de sa gorge à son torse, Severus s'endort.  
  


~*~*~

Harry s'est habitué au sentiment d'incertitude singulier qui règne dans le château, les enfants et les professeurs presque perplexes suivant leur routine avec l'air de se demander si c'est vraiment ce qu'ils sont censés faire.  
Les yeux assombris, les émotions paradoxales jaillissant dans tous les sens, le soulagement se battant avec la peine pendant que tout le monde essaye de ramasser le sable métaphorique qui leur coule entre les doigts.  
Et il est avec Hermione et Ron tous les jours, comme s'ils s'étaient attachés d'une certaine manière, l'insomnie et le traumatisme créant des liens intangible les reliant tous les trois. Et bien que Ron soit obnubilé par les affaires, qu'Hermione soit profondément reconnaissante de la distraction procurée par ses devoirs et qu'Harry ait cette nouvelle fixation sur la peau de Severus, ils sont proches.  
C'est donc une surprise de découvrir Hermione, assise dans une bulle de chaleur, seule, au milieu de la nuit. Mais il souffre toujours de sa propre part de cauchemars, alors il s'assoit simplement à côté d'elle avec un soupir, appréciant le pseudo silence du couloir vide.

« Tu as couché avec lui ? » demande Hermione d'un seul coup. « Professeur Rogue ? »

« Je. Euh. » Hermione est comme une sœur pour lui et c'est un peu embarrassant de discuter de ça avec elle, mais Harry refuse d'être honteux du premier choix qu'il ait jamais fait pour son futur. « Oui, » dit-il fermement. « On est ensemble. »

« Et ta mère ? »

Connaissant Hermione, Harry est relativement certain qu'elle n'a pas voulu être cruelle avec cette question. Mais comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il est obligé d'y réfléchir et rien que pour ça, il lui en veut un peu. « C'était il y a presque vingt ans, Hermione. »

Harry ne se sent pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être aussi provoquant, mais il a besoin d'en parler et ça semble être le bon moment. « En plus, il a touché ma queue donc je suis assez sûr qu'il ne me confond pas avec une fille. »

« Oh. » C'est au tour d'Hermione de rougir et Harry est assez content de s'être débarrassé de son regard déconcerté. « Tu l'aimes ? » Hermione a un drôle d'air quand elle se tourne pour le regarder, et Harry sent son ventre se serrer. Ils sont amis depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il ignore quand quelque chose la dérange.

Cependant, elle a tendance à s'ouvrir en aidant les autres, alors Harry répond aussi honnêtement que possible. « Je crois. Enfin, il me plaît bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et je ne peux imaginer un futur sans lui. Et je- » C'est difficile d'exprimer ceci sans paraître ridicule. « Je me sens en sécurité avec lui, Hermione. Je lui fais confiance. »

« C'est une bonne chose, » répond-elle, en continuant à le regarder avec cet air troublant. « C'est important d'aimer, Harry. »

Se penchant jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, Harry entoure ses genoux de ses bras et se contente de la regarder. « Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard, Harry, » dit-elle doucement. « J'ai besoin de plus de temps avant de devoir être une adulte. » La poitrine d'Harry se serre de sympathie à ces mots, mais quand il lui jette un coup d’œil, avec ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et ses bras serrés autour d'elle, il se retrouve incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Le silence était le meilleur choix, puisqu'elle finit par regarder Harry avec des yeux brillants. « Mes parents me manquent terriblement. » Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. « Je sais que j'ai dix-neuf ans maintenant, mais j'ai vraiment envie que mon père me fasse une tasse de thé et me parle de l'école, et que ma mère me caresse les cheveux et me dise que tout va bien se passer. »

Un sanglot lui échappe quand Harry l'enserre de ses bras. « Je croyais que la vie devait être plus facile après la guerre, » dit-il, appuyant sa tête contre le mur de pierre.

« Elle le sera. » Il y a tant de détermination dans la voix d'Hermione qu'Harry devine qu'elle s'adresse plus à elle-même. « J'y crois. On a juste besoin de... » Elle s'arrête avec une expression lugubre qu'Harry ne lui a plus vu depuis que Ron les a laissés dans la tente.

« Je vais vivre avec Rogue, » dit-il. « Quand je serai diplômé et qu'il sera guéri, je veux dire. »

Et c'est suffisant, un faible sourire remplaçant la douleur dans les yeux d'Hermione. « Et j'irai à l'université, et Ron travaillera avec George. »

C'est une promesse, un espoir, et Harry veut y croire. « Eh, » dit-il, passant un bras autour du cou d'Hermione. « Les Horcruxes n'ont pas été trouvés en un jour. »

La référence est suffisante pour qu'Hermione s'étouffe sur un rire, et en quelques instants ils se tiennent l'un à l'autre, riant si fort que des larmes coulent sur leur visage, et Harry commence à y croire.  
  


~*~*~

Les cours sont invariablement surprenants, mais ce n'est qu'après les vacances de Pâques que les choses deviennent carrément bizarres en classe. Hermione et Ron se disputent encore à propos de futilités, Ginny a passé chaque week-end à Pré-au-lard avec Gregory Goyle, et la relation d'Harry avec Rogue, telle qu'elle est, se poursuit.

Un jour, Malefoy ne se contente plus d'assister cours en silence et prend la parole, et Harry a vraiment peur que tout soit fichu.

« Les instructions sont au tableau, » aboie Severus, agitant sa baguette derrière lui. La craie obéit et écrit les instructions, et Severus se retourne pour marcher jusqu'à son bureau.

Donnant l'impression qu'il va pleurer, Drago se lève avec le reste de la classe pour récupérer les ingrédients nécessaires, et interrompt son mouvement. « Comment pouvez-vous nous tourner le dos comme ça? »

C’est une question hors norme à bien des aspects, et bien que les gens savent pertinemment qu'ils ont mieux à faire que de s'arrêter pour regarder, ils s'attardent néanmoins.

Severus s'interrompt à son bureau, regardant fixement Drago avec une expression placide et impassible. « Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer, M. Malefoy? » Sa voix est basse et soyeuse, et Harry frissonne, une fois de plus heureux que Severus ait suffisamment guéri pour sembler menaçant et dangereux avec seulement sa voix.

Clairement, Drago remarque également la menace sous-jacente, puisqu'il fait littéralement un pas en arrière et lisse sa robe. Mais son visage est pâle et mince, ses yeux hantés, et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de pitié. Il reconnaît les signes; Drago est sans aucun doute stressé par ce qu'il va faire à la fin de l'année, quand il sera jeté dans le monde réel.

« C'est juste que- » Drago prend une grande inspiration et regarde autour de lui. Pansy fuit son regard, semblant épuisée et fermée. Greg ne lève pas la tête et continue de réunir méthodiquement ses ingrédients, et Blaise lui rend son regard avec une expression impassible qui fait de l'ombre à celle de Severus. Drago semble si profondément seul qu'Harry ressent un afflux de gratitude et d'amour à l'idée que ses amis restent proches tout en essayant de diriger leur vie. A la manière dont Hermione attrape la main d'Harry, elle voit visiblement la même chose que lui.

« Depuis que vous fricotez avec Potter, c'est comme si vous aviez oublié vos Serpentard. » La voix de Drago est douce, et dès qu'il a terminé de parler, il ferme les yeux comme embarrassé par la faiblesse dont il venait de faire preuve. Même s'il compati avec la situation de Drago, Harry sent ses oreilles rougir tandis que la classe interprète de travers les mots de Drago, ou alors les assimile convenablement pour la première fois, et ses camarade commence à chuchoter et à lui lancer des regards.

« Retenue, M. Malefoy, » annonce Severus posément, « après la classe, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, pour calomnie envers un professeur. »

C'est parce qu'il a appris à connaître Severus cette année qu'Harry comprend que cette déclaration lui est partiellement adressée, lui demandant de ne pas venir jusqu'à l'échéance donnée. Harry hoche la tête et se tourne vers le placard, emmenant Hermione avec lui puisque leurs doigts sont toujours entrelacés.

Drago reconnaît lui aussi clairement le sentiment derrière l'ordre, puisqu'il doit se mordre douloureusement la lèvre pour chasser les larmes. « Oui, monsieur. Merci monsieur. »

Une semaine se change en deux, puis trois, et bien qu'Harry apprécie que Severus aide ses Serpentard à appréhender leur maturation imminente, il lui manque. Chaque nuit, il vérifie la carte, voit Severus dans son bureau jusqu'à presque neuf heures avec deux à dix élèves, et referme la carte avec réticence avant de se coucher dans son lit.

Entre les échecs sorciers avec Ron, les révisions avec Hermione et le travail dans les serres avec Neville, Seamus et parfois Dean, les jours passent de manière confuse. Mais quand arrive la fin mai, et que des invitations à un gala du ministère commémorant le premier anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard sont distribuées, Harry enfile sa cape d'Invisibilité et file vers les donjons sans hésitation.  
Severus accueille Harry dans son lit avec des baisers énergiques et des mains ferventes et ils manquent tous les deux le banquet le lendemain.

Les examens sont aussi intenses que d'habitude. Harry dort à peine, sans même parler de trouver du temps pour aller voir Severus. Et subitement, c'est le festin de fin d'année, et Harry regarde ses amis en se demandant quand ils seront à nouveau réunis.

« Bien sûr que tu vas venir me voir, » annonce fermement Hermione, empilant de la nourriture sur une assiette pour Harry. Protéger Harry comme une mère-poule est une de ses méthodes infaillibles pour lutter contre le stress, alors Harry se contente d'accepter son assiette avec un sourire avant qu'elle se mette à nourrir Dean.

« Je ne suis jamais allé à Brighton, » admet-il. « Et je ne pourrai pas passer trop de temps sans te voir, donc tu sais bien que je viendrais. »

« Moi aussi, » ajoute Ron. Il semble plus âgé avec ses cheveux bouclant légèrement sur la nuque et un début de barbe sur son visage. « George me laissera des moments de libre si je demande. Je ferai de ces rendez-vous avec vous ma priorité. »

« Ces rendez-vous avec nous ? » Hermione et Harry échange des regards amusés. « On a déjà l'air adultes et distingués. »

« Où vas-tu aller, Harry? » demande Seamus avec curiosité. « Dean et moi allons prendre un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, et tu es le bienvenu si tu veux rester un moment avec nous. » Dean regarde au-dessus de l'épaule de Seamus pour hocher la tête.

« Merci, » sourit Harry, se sentant ridiculement reconnaissant que sa relation avec ses camarades de chambre soit suffisamment stable pour lui assurer cette invitation. « Vraiment. Mais je crois que je vais aller en Inde. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en Inde ? » Neville penche la tête sur le côté et observe Harry avec curiosité.

« Je n'y suis jamais allé, et j'aime le nom. » Harry hausse les épaules et ses amis rient. « J'irai peut-être à Budapest, aussi. »

« Tu devrais aller au Caire, » recommande Ginny, se glissant à la place voisine. « Ça me rendrait heureuse de savoir que tu verrai les paysages qu'on a adoré lorsqu'on y est allés. Tu te souviens, Ron ? »

« C'était fabuleux, » accorde-t-il, échangeant un sourire seulement un peu attristé avec Ginny. « Tout le monde a adoré les sarcophèges. »

« Sarcophages, » corrige aussitôt Hermione. Mais elle sourit, et Ron lui fait un clin d’œil, et tout est si normal qu'Harry ressent une bouffée d'amour pour ses amis.

« Et voilà, » Dean annonce en riant. « Va voyager pour faire plaisir à ton ex. »

Harry partage un sourire avec Ginny. « C'est une incitation suffisante pour moi. »

Les donjons résonnent encore des rires adolescents quand Harry arrive devant les appartements de Severus plus tard cette nuit-là. Il entre et s'installe sur le canapé pendant que Severus plie méthodiquement ses vêtements et emballe ses livres. La pièce est triste et vide, comme si elle était déjà en train de faire le deuil de son occupant.

« En regardant mes comptes le mois dernier, je me suis rendu compte que je possédais une maison au cap Wrath, » finit par dire Harry. Severus s'arrête brièvement mais ne fait pas de commentaire avant de retirer plus de livres de la bibliothèque. « Sirius l'a achetée avant la guerre et n'y est jamais retourné donc elle est probablement en mauvais état, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait l'utiliser comme point d'ancrage entre deux voyages. »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'une maison, Potter ? »

Ignorant le pronom singulier, Harry observe Severus de près avant de répondre. « Parce que je veux une maison et je veux voyager. Et je veux que ta maison soit avec moi. » Severus place avec précaution une robe épaisse par-dessus ses livres et continue avec une autre couche. « Et je me suis renseigné sur le cap, » continue-t-il, réconforté par l'absence de rejet catégorique. « Plus de deux cent kilomètres de lande pratiquement inhabitée. Ça a l'air parfait pour nous. »

« Nous, » répète Severus. Il ferme sa malle avec un claquement et scanne la pièce vide avant de se concentrer sur Harry, assis sur le canapé. Ils se regardent pendant de longues minutes, et Harry se retrouve à imiter la respiration calme et régulière de Severus.

« Oui, » finit par lâcher Severus, un murmure animé et soyeux qui donne la chair de poule à Harry et le fait tressaillir de désir. « J'estime que c'est un choix viable. »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et se lève.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je transmettrai évidemment à l'auteure. (sauf si ça concerne une faute de grammaire, haha) Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
